Lecciones de vida 3
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: La vida siempre nos impone pruhebas, pero es nesesario superarlas si se quiere continuar y lograr las metas deseadas pero en toda ocacion es importante prestar atenciona tu alrededor.


**hello! vengo con una nueva leccion de vida xD y regreso con el NH ya que el anterior fue SS, a decir verdad mas o menos por la mitad de este fic pense en cambiarlo a un AllenXLenalee, ya que este Naruto me salio muy caballeroso y cabeza fria, pero despues me vino a la mente el loco inventor Komui y se me hace dificil imaginarlo en una cituacion asi tratando de esa forma a Lenalee con el complejo de hermano que se carga -.-**

**otra curiosidad... lecciones de vida tenia una sola leccion, lecciones de vida dos aparecieron dos y esta tiene 3 y conste que no fue planeado xD... bueno disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lecciones de vida 3<strong>

"_**Sonríe y siempre trata de encontrar el lado positivo a lo que sucede de lo contrario no serás capas de ver las oportunidades para superarlo"**_

Su vestido blanco era radiante y hermoso, su maquillaje apenas y se notaba al ser una delicada capa tampoco era que lo necesitara ya que su belleza natural era por si sola suficiente pero ese era un día especial y tenía que verse radiante o eso era lo que afirmaba su padre ya que ella no estaba de acuerdo y su semblante lo denotaba.

Su rostro denotaba tristeza y derrota, sus ocelos perlas que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraban brillando y desprendiendo felicidad e inocencia ahora estaban opacos y sin brillo, ¿Cómo estar feliz por lo que su padre le dijo? ¡Iba a casarla con un desconocido! Aun no había tenido un solo novio es más ¡Aun no había dado su primer beso y ya tendría que dirigirse al altar para jurarle fidelidad a alguien que solo ha visto de lejos un par de veces! y para colmo solo había escuchado rumores que la asustaban aun más.

Su prometido y futuro esposo era un hombre frío y manipulador como su padre, aquel hombre que siempre sintió vergüenza de ella sin importar lo que hiciera y prefería a su hermana menor sobre ella.

Suspiró, ya no tenía caso pensar más en eso y solo le quedaba resignarse a vivir siendo siempre controlada y menospreciada, aun recordaba el día donde todo empezó, el día donde él llego y ese mismo día se le informó su compromiso, ese mismo día hace un mes donde Naruto Namikaze la _compro_.

_Era un día tranquilo y fresco típicos del verano leía tranquilamente una nueva novela que su nana Kurenai le había comprado para ella, Kurenai era una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rojos, siempre fue tierna y amable vigilando en todo momento su bienestar como una segunda madre incluso antes de que la verdadera muriera por eso no le importaba mucho que su padre la despreciara ya se había acostumbrado a eso al igual que compararla con su hermana 5 años menor que ella._

_Tal vez no era la chica más feliz del mundo pero había aprendido de la realidad que hay cosas peores y al menos ella era afortunada por tener a Kurenai consigo._

_Su padre era en empresario exitoso y por eso era común ver a varios desconocidos entrar y salir de su casa, también era común que algunos le mandaran miradas lascivas y lujuriosas, claro ¿Cómo no? A pesar de tener solo 18 años su cuerpo estaba bastante desarrollado en contra de los deseos e inconformidad de su dueña al ser una chica penosa, a menudo su padre siendo consiente de todo esto y después de recolectar información sobre sus futuros socios la usaba para distraerlos al llevarla consigo y ellos embobados con ella no prestaran la atención necesaria y poder cerrar un negocio fácil siendo él el más beneficiado._

_Por eso no le tomó mucha importancia al hombre rubio, de marcas en sus mejillas y orbes zafiro que entró con su padre a su oficina, un gran error, debió prestar más atención ya que él sería su próximo esposo por orden de su padre._

—No llores cariño, todo saldrá bien —Susurró Kurenai limpiando la traicionera lagrima que escapó de sus ojos.

—Pero nana —Sollozó tratando de no romper en llanto.

—Tranquila hija, Hinata recuerda siempre estaré contigo, no te dejare —Dijo en tono maternal tratando de tranquilizarla pero ella también se encontraba bastante intranquila.

Hinata Suspiró nuevamente para tratar de calmarse su nana tenía razón y fue una suerte que Naruto accediera a que ella pudiera seguirla hasta la que sería su nueva casa.

Salieron de su casa en dirección a la iglesia donde todos seguramente ya la estarían esperando, donde _él_ estaría ahí, para desgracia de ella el trayecto fue corto sin darle tiempo de buscar un escape para todo eso, entró en la iglesia a paso lento negándose a mirar a su prometido que la esperaba, un joven de apenas 20 años.

Su padre la llevaba del brazo por primera vez con una sonrisa no fingida pero tampoco era una sonrisa de orgullo al menos no por ella.

Kurenai en cambio le sostenía una mirada firme al rubio en el altar chocando con el zafiro de él, aun recordaba claramente la conversación entre ese hombre y Hiashi Hyuga aunque la escuchó por coincidencia se alegró de haberlo hecho.

"_**Las****cosas****pasan****por****una****razon****"**_

—_Debes admitir que estos términos son los mejores —Aseguró Hiashi bastante confiado con el contrato para ambas empresas._

_Naruto era el hijo del dueño de la empresa rasengan y futuro presidente de la misma, ahora se encontraba cerrando un trato con dicha empresa, si lograba hacerlo los Uchiha serían una presa fácil y seguramente usando a Hinata lograría alguna unión._

—_Es cierto, son muy buenas ofertas —Naruto suspiró observando a la ventana del despacho sin prestar mucha atención, llevaba así desde que inició la junta y ya estaba exasperando al Hyuga._

— _¿Qué es lo qué sucede? Si se puede saber —Inquirió tranquilamente._

_Era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase del plan._

—_Mi padre —Comenzó no muy seguro de continuar o por lo menos es aparentó —Y mi madre están algo preocupados por mi, desde que era niño nunca me interesaron las chicas, solo hubo una Sakura-chan que llegó a gustarme pero ella ahora esta con el tem… digo Sasuke —_

— _¿Sasuke Uchiha? —Interrumpió intrigado, de ser así adiós a su otro plan._

—_El mismo, el punto es que a partir de ahí no he tenido la intención de salir con nadie y eso les preocupa como próximo dueño les preocupa que no les de un heredero —_

_Hiashi asimiló rápidamente la información planeado una estrategia que tal vez le de mejores resultados que la anterior._

— _¿Qué te parecería un nuevo acuerdo? —Cuestionó el Hyuga sonriendo de medio lado —Como sabrás yo tengo dos hijas, una es mi gran orgullo Hanabi y la otra no es más que una desgracia —_

_Naruto apretó sus puños con fuerza, sabía a donde llevaba a eso a la culminación de su plan._

— _¿Qué te parecería si te ofrezco a una de ellas? —Sugirió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —Por desgracia no puedo ofrecerte a Hanabi ya que solo tiene 13 años y solo queda Hinata de 18 —_

— _¿Qué hay del trato? —Preguntó calmadamente._

— _¿Que te parece una unión de las empresas? Si ambos herederos estarán casados ¿Por qué no volvernos una sola? —Comentó más que satisfecho._

—_Podría funcionar —Expresó secamente._

—_Por su puesto que si ¿Qué te parece si cerramos el trato? —Hiashi extendió su mano para poder dar por sellado el trato de esa forma._

_Naruto permaneció en su sitio cerciorándose de dar un aire durativo, finalmente tomó la mano de su futuro suegro sellando el trato, en un mes sería la boda._

_A los pocos minutos salió encontrándose con Kurenai que lo veía como el ser más repulsivo sobre la tierra._

— _¿Cómo pudo? —Cuestionó sintiendo solo odio y furia contra ese hombre — ¿Cómo peden ver a Hinata como un objeto? —_

—_Yo no la veo así —Aseguró firme el rubio._

— _¿A no?, Entonces ¿Cómo? —Preguntó irónica._

—_Usted debe ser Kurenai la nana de Hinata ¿O me equivoco? —Inquirió tranquilamente._

—_Si soy yo —Respondió sin bajar la guardia, ¿Cómo sabia él quien era ella?_

—_Sé más de lo que cree —Habló como si hubiera leído su mente._

Para Hinata fue uno de los peores, cada uno de sus sueños y esperanzas terminaban con cada minuto y al momento de los votos se sintió como la peor mentirosa de la tierra ¡Era un completo desconocido para ella! Pero por desgracia no ocurrió ningún milagro que la sacara de eso.

Durante el banquete y baile se aseguraba de mostrarse feliz pero por dentro estaba llorando por su desgracia.

Al termino de la celebración se retiraron a una casa en la playa donde pasarían su luna de miel, se encontraba nerviosa sabiendo lo que pasaría esa misma noche, para su rara suerte Temari una de sus mejores amigas le dio un conjunto bastante provocativo para su noche de bodas y como si fuera poco era lo único que traía para dormir.

El colmo fue escuchar su larga charla sobre lo que eso provocaría en él y lo que harían juntos.

Cuando llegaron ya eran altas horas de la noche, Naruto solamente se limitó a hacer unas cuantas llamadas que no escuchó por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos.

Suspiró pesadamente al terminar de colocarse la sensual prenda y salir del baño, al entrar en la alcoba notó que él aun no entraba seguramente seguía abajo.

Soltó un respingo al escuchar la puerta abrirse, volteó encontrándolo de pie en la puerta observándola de una forma como si se la comiera con la mirada sin soportarlo mucho tiempo cerró sus ojos con fuerza temblando por lo que podría hacer después, tenía todo el derecho lo quisiera o no era su esposo.

Lentamente se deshizo del camisón semitransparente resignada a ser humillada nuevamente, mientras lo escuchaba acercarse su miedo y temblor en su cuerpo crecían.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la tela que antes había tirado sobre ella otra vez y al hombre que era su esposo recostarse en la cama que estaba cerca ¿Es qué era tan poca cosa para él o ni siquiera era lo suficientemente femenina para despertar verdadera pasión en los hombres? Como fuera, él parecía no querer tener contacto con ella pues estaba al otro extremo de la cama bastante lejos.

Con una extraña pesadez tal vez producto del cansancio de lo ocurrido en todo el día y algo aliviada que nada malo pasara se recostó en el otro extremo para dormir pero fue poco ya que aun estaba nerviosa por si él se arrepintiera y la tomara por sorpresa para su alivio no pasó.

Un dulce y rico aroma la despertó, abrió sus ojos pesadamente tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz y enfocar el lugar donde estaba.

—Lo siento, ¿Te desperté? —Preguntó tranquilamente y ¿Cariñoso? su esposo de pie junto a la cama.

—N-no, yo, ya —Se sentía como una idiota, tartamudeando de esa forma frente a él y lo peor se quedó dormida, seguro pensará que es una floja.

—No te preocupes, duerme todo lo que quieras, ayer fue un día muy largo y es natural que estés cansada —Parecía tan comprensivo y amable, todo lo contrario a lo que todos decían y lo que vio.

—Gracias —Atinó a decir con un tenue color rosa —Pero ya es suficiente —Nuevamente el olor llegó a su nariz.

Giró su rostro a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama encontrando un rico desayuno preparado.

—Come todo lo que quieras —Invitó sonriendo levemente.

—Pero, creí que no había nadie más en la casa ¿Cómo? —Estaba confundida.

Mientras se dirigían a esa casa Naruto le explicó que esa noche estarían solos y no habría nadie más hasta el día siguiente alrededor del medio día ¿Acaso durmió tanto tiempo? por los rayos del sol indicaba que era entre las nueve y diez por lo que no era posible, entonces solo quedaba una respuesta el lo preparó ¿Eso sería cierto?

—Estaré abajo, cuando termines puedes cambiarte de ropa y si quieres salir a la playa solo dímelo —Naruto observo la mirada de confusión de ella —No pienso negarte ir, solo me gustaría saber donde te encuentras en caso de que tu nana me pregunte por ti —

— ¿Kurenai vendrá? —Preguntó emocionada y feliz por la noticia.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de su acción regresando a su pose sumisa y avergonzada.

—Si, de hecho cuando me quedé abajo anoche hablaba con ella, pero por ahora come —

Con una nueva alegría comenzó a probar el primer bocado mientras Naruto abandonaba la habitación, se sorprendió por lo rico que sabía todo, sin duda fue un gran detalle de su parte pero lo mejor era que con su nana ya no estaría tan sola y nerviosa en ese lugar.

— ¡Nana! —Gritó Hinata lanzándose a los brazos de una sorprendida y temerosa Kurenai — ¿Qué ocurre cariño?, ¿Naruto te hizo algo malo? —Si ese Naruto se pasó con su niña, lo mataría.

Hinata la observó sorprendida pero después negó.

—No, él... bueno, no, no me hizo nada —

Kurenai se mostró algo confundida pero después ambas fueron a un parte solitaria de la casa donde Hinata le contó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y a la mujer mayor le vino a la mente su primer encuentro con el Namikaze.

— _¿Cómo pudo? —Cuestionó sintiendo solo odio y furia contra ese hombre — ¿Cómo peden ver a Hinata como un objeto? —_

—_Yo no la veo así —Aseguró firme el rubio._

— _¿A no?, Entonces ¿Cómo? —Preguntó irónica._

—_Usted debe ser Kurenai la nana de Hinata ¿O me equivoco? —Inquirió tranquilamente._

—_Si soy yo —Respondió sin bajar la guardia, ¿Cómo sabia él quien era ella?_

—_Sé más de lo que cree —Habló como si hubiera leído su mente —También sé que usted es la única que la trata con cariño real dentro de esta mansión, claro aparte de su hermana menor pero por culpa de su padre no pueden estar mucho tiempo juntas —_

— _¿Cómo?—_

—_Ya se lo dije, sé mucho más de lo que cree, si hago todo esto es para sacarla de este infierno ¿Cómo un padre puede habar así de su hija? —Bufó exasperado —Le juro que de no ser por que he tratado con muchos de su tipo ya le habría roto la cara —_

— _¿Lo qué dice es cierto? —Cuestionó recelosa._

—_Si, lo es, la sacaré de aquí así ella me odie de por vida por lo que haré —_

—_Si todo es verdad, tiene mi apoyo Namikaze, pero escúcheme bien, si veo una sola lagrima en el rostro de Hinata por su culpa ni todo el dinero del mundo lo salvará de mi ¿Quedo claro? —Advirtió amenazante._

—_No se preocupe —Aseguró dirigiéndose a la salida._

— ¿Qué hago nana? —Preguntó Hinata angustiada.

—Dime una cosa Hinata ¿Qué piensas de él? —Cuestionó ella en respuesta pues notó que en ciertas partes de su relato sus ojos parecían emitir cierto brillo en sus ojos.

—Y-yo… no lo se —Dudó varios momentos —No se lo que pienso de él al principio pensé que era un tirano como mi padre, pero no me ha humillado ni dicho nada malo, pero él no me toco —Comentó con un deje de tristeza.

— ¿Eso te molesta? —Interrogó haciendo deducciones propias.

— ¿Qué? No, si, bueno, es solo que —Suspiró —Sentí que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para llamar la atención de un hombre —

—No digas eso, eres una jovencita hermosa —Aclaró Kurenai —Pero si quieres saber el porque hizo eso, pues pregúntaselo —

—No podría, es vergonzoso ¿Qué hago nana? —

—Por el momento deja que las cosas sigan por si solas —Aconsejó maternalmente.

Hinata asintió siguiendo el consejo de Kurenai transcurrió la semana, todas las noches era la misma historia Naruto solo la veía como asegurándose de que ella estaba ahí y después no volteaba a verla para nada, durante el día se mostraba feliz y despreocupado, un hombre que sierre sonreía y trataba a todos como iguales no como su padre y sobre todo era realmente amable y caballeroso con ella, lentamente su pensamiento sobre él cambió al igual que sus sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo el miedo y tristeza aumentó, no por que él se comportara como todos decían si no porque tal vez él no sentiría lo mismo.

—Naruto —Llamó una vez que reunió el suficiente valor, le comentó todo a Kurenai y el consejo que le dio fue que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó desde su lado de la cama.

—Y-yo —Genial, justo ahora sus nervios y miedos regresaban pero ya era tarde para retractarse — ¿T-te soy indiferente? —

Por unos momentos él no contestó pensó que tal vez no la escuchó así que intentó preguntar otra vez.

—Creo que eres la mujer más hermosa en la tierra —Hinata se sonrojo al extremo y su corazón latió con fuerza.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me has tocado?—Cuestionó con más valor.

— ¿Querías que lo hiciera? —Interrogó tranquilamente.

—N-no —Admitió con pena —Pero estabas en todo tu derecho —

—Pero tú no lo querías —Dijo volteando a verla —Hinata se que hice las cosas mal desde el comienzo, fui muy egoísta al pedirte solo para mi sin consultarte nada pero quiero que entiendas que no haré nada que no quieras hacer, solo quiero que estés tranquila y seas libre —

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

—No llores, lamento haberte hecho algo tan horrible pero no me arrepiento —Aseguró —De no haberlo hecho quien sabe que más te habría hecho tu padre y no podía permitirlo, se que suena estúpido pero con solo verte en una de las tantas fiestas me enamoré de ti y el día de nuestra boda me juré protegerte —

—Tómame —Murmuró Hinata sin verlo a los ojos.

Naruto creyó escuchar mal hasta que ella lo repitió.

—Consuma este matrimonio Naruto —

—Hinata tú —Quería besarla y tomarla como su mujer pero no podía ser tan impulsivo, no con ella, ¿Qué tal si se equivocaba?

—Estoy segura, te odiaba y odiaba a mi padre por obligarme a casarme pero —Hizo una pausa reuniendo el valor que necesitaba para verlo a los ojos —Ahora es diferente, te quiero, te amo y quiero ser tu esposa no solo de palabra si no en toda su extensión —

No podía sentirse más feliz, sin perder mucho tiempo tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su esposa de manera delicada.

—Te amo y juro que hacer lo que sea para verte feliz —Susurró antes de tomar sus labios.

El lento e inexperto movimiento de los labios de su esposa logró aumentar su ego, él era el primero y sería el único.

—Naruto —Suspiró al sentir las manos de su esposo recorrer su cuerpo sobre el mismo top que traía su noche de bodas y los besos en su cuello.

—Eres Hermosa y tu piel muy suave, tierna, inocente, amable y sensible —Enumeró cada cualidad que se le venía a la mente en ese momento —Pero sobre todo tienes un cuerpo irresistible ¿Y aun así me preguntas si me eres indiferente? —

— ¿D-de verdad crees eso? —Preguntó con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—No, no lo creo, es un hecho —Aseguró retirando el camisón dejando el mismo conjunto de lencería de encajes que vio su noche de bodas, aun estaba sorprendido de haber resistido y no haberla hecho suya en ese mismo instante pero claro el verla temblar como un conejo asustado lo hizo entrar en razón, pero ahora era diferente y no tenía porque retractarse.

—D-deja de verme así, es v-vergonzoso —Murmuró tratando de cubrirse con sus manos.

Naruto las retiró suavemente.

—No puedo evitarlo, ya te lo dije eres hermosa —Nuevamente la beso volviéndose cada vez más exigente de su boca pasó al cuello y de hay a sus pechos —Esto te queda perfecto pero ahora es molesto —Comentó Naruto quitándole la prenda, ahora sus pechos estaban libres.

Antes de que pudiera protestar o hacer algún movimiento su esposo se apoderó del seno derecho con su boca y comenzó a masajear el izquierdo con su mano.

Solo gemidos y frases incompletas e irreconocibles se escuchaban de la boca de Hinata perdida en las nuevas sensaciones que Naruto le daba.

— ¿Te gusta Hinata? —Preguntó con su mirada oscura de lujuria.

—S-si —Reconoció con voz entrecortada —Pero me parece injusto que solo yo esté sin ropa —

Sin perder tiempo y ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto su esposa tomo la playera que traía quitándosela sin tapujos, fue cuestión de segundos donde ella observó el trabajado cuerpo de su esposo antes de llenarlo de besos y caricias haciendo suspirar a Naruto.

—Suficiente —Exclamó parando a Hinata y recostándola nuevamente en la cama —Es mi turno —Sin poder resistir más la beso bajando por su cuello, dándoles un trato especial a sus pechos y sus erguidos pezones para después bajar besando cada parte hasta la ultima prenda que retiró lentamente acariciando cada parte de esas perfectas piernas.

Naruto hizo lo mismo con el resto de la ropa que le faltaba liberando su miembro excitado.

Hinata tragó en seco observando por primera vez esa parte masculina, lo tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos acariciándolo haciendo gemir al rubio logrando que se sintiera femenina y poderosa ante eso, él no perdió tiempo tampoco estimulando el centro de ella con sus dedos.

Los gemidos solo eran opacados con los besos que compartían.

—Hinata, ya no puedo más necesito —

—Yo también —Exclamó entendiendo lo que él quería.

Naruto se colocó entre sus piernas presionando la punta de su miembro en su entrada empujando lentamente al ver las muecas de dolor en ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó angustiado.

Hinata asintió otorgándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, Naruto prefirió hacerlo rápido penetrándola de una sola estocada.

El grito que profirió Hinata lo asustó un poco pero permaneció en su sitio esperando que ella se tranquilizara.

—Puedes hacerlo —Exclamó su esposa después de un tiempo.

Comenzó con un movimiento lento mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrara por completo, poco a poco su dolor desapareció hasta convertirse en placer y las embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas.

Lo único que era capaz de articular era el nombre de su esposo y gemidos de satisfacción por el vaivén de sus caderas y la atención que él le proporcionaba a cada uno de sus pezones.

Ella fue la primera en alcanzar el clímax momentos antes de que él lo hiciera.

—Te amo Naruto —Musitó después de haberse recuperado un poco.

Él descansaba medianamente sobre ella ocultando su rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

— ¿Quieres una segunda ronda? —Interrogó al sentirla moviéndose en espera de más pues aun estaba dentro de ella.

—Y-yo… solo, bueno —O era una pervertida que sabía como actuar como una chica tierna o una chica tierna que actuaba como una pervertida como fuera la combinación lo volvía loco.

—No importa, porque yo quiero lo mismo —Susurró antes de morder levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¿Dónde estará esta niña? —Preguntó Kurenai al aire, era más de medio día y aun no tenía señales de Hinata.

Hasta que la vio al otro lado del pasillo bailando y tarareando una canción y ¿En piyama?

— ¿Hinata? —Cuestionó incrédula de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

— ¡Nana! —Vociferó al escucharla llamarle.

Antes de que Kurenai hiciera algo más Hinata saltó sobre ella dándole un abrazo que ella correspondió confundida.

—Hinata ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces en pijama a estas horas? —Preguntó esperando una explicación pero ella parecía en otro mundo.

—Nana, no podría pedir nada más —Comentó ignorando por completo las preguntas de Kurenai —Naruto me ama y ya soy su esposa en todo lo que significa es tan tierno y cariñoso y ¡Es increíble! —Continuó ensoñadora.

Por un momento Kurenai pensó que estaría ebria o algo similar por verla con esa tonta sonrisa que no se le borraba de la cara, pero la forma en la que dijo lo último y por la forma en la que la encontró dedujo algo que la hizo ruborizarse.

—Hinata ¿Tú?, ¿Tú estabas… con él? —Hinata la observó aun con esa sonrisa y sin comprender — ¿Estabas haciéndolo con él a estas horas? —Soltó sin más coloreando el rostro de la menor en un tono rojo.

—Pensábamos levantarnos en cuanto despertamos —Comenzó jugando con sus dedos viendo el piso completamente roja —P-pero una cosa nos llevó a la otra y bueno —Después de eso solo eran murmullos in entendibles por su parte.

—Está bien hija tranquila, lo que importa es que eres feliz —Comentó de forma maternal como era su costumbre.

—Gracias nana —Exclamó sonriendo calidamente.

—Eh creado un monstruo —Comentó Naruto en la ducha —Pero no me importa —Concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

"_**Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada"**_

* * *

><p><strong> y bien?... disculpen si el lemon fue malo, la verdad no estoy muy acostumbrado a eso y se que soy malo, jejejeje, Hinata salio toda una fiera... en fin otra espinita que me saco... <strong>

**sayo!**


End file.
